


Шрамы

by tigrjonok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Het
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigrjonok/pseuds/tigrjonok
Summary: Гермиона Грейнджер навещает Снейпа в больнице святого Мунго.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Шрамы

_осень 1998-ого года_

Хогвартс — Мунго — Министерство — Хогвартс. За прошедшие месяцы маршрут должен был стать привычным. Он и стал. Вот только ничего хорошего в этом не было. 

Гермиона Грейнджер всегда ценила размеренность и упорядоченность. Подъем, завтрак и так далее до самого отбоя. Даже многие из их с Гарри и Роном «приключений» — как теперь называли те школьные выходки журналисты — со временем приобретали некоторую ритмичность. Они варят Оборотное зелье в туалете Плаксы Миртл с шести до восьми по понедельникам, средам и пятницам. Или по понедельникам, вторникам и четвергам? Впрочем, какая теперь разница?

После событий последнего года Гермиона вернулась в Хогвартс не столько для того, чтобы доучиться, сколько для того, чтобы снова внести в свою жизнь размеренность и ритм. Ощутить под ногами твердую почву. Но вот размеренность и ритм вернулись — а до чувства равновесия ей было еще ой как далеко. Тем не менее, Гермиона всегда приходила в Мунго по понедельникам. Ей почему-то казалось правильным начинать неделю именно с этого визита. Можно было бы сказать, что она просто пытается покончить с неприятной обязанностью как можно раньше, — но ее никто не заставлял приходить. Более того, ей, семикурснице, вообще не полагалось покидать Хогвартс, но кто в магической Британии в эти дни обращал внимание на то, что полагается? Гарри развил в министерстве бурную деятельность, и как-то само собой разумелось, что Рон и Гермиона должны быть рядом. Уж с чем-чем, а с этой константой не могли соперничать все традиции магического мира вместе взятые. И расписание Гермионы было составлено так, чтобы она могла каждый понедельник вырываться в министерство. Отдел по контролю, департамент магического правопорядка, отдел такой-то и департамент сякой-то — не то чтобы ей это не нравилось, но все происходило слишком быстро. А стремительности ей хватило во время войны.

Гермиона заходила в Мунго именно перед визитом в министерство. В одно и то же время. Впрочем, по сей день славящийся своей неорганизованностью Гарри тоже заходил в Мунго в одно и то же время — только по вторникам. Макгонагалл исчезала из Хогварста каждую среду — и тоже в один и тот же час. И Гермиона могла бы поклясться, что те, кто приходят по четвергам или пятницам — она не знала, кто эти люди, но почему-то не сомневалась, что они есть, — поступают так же. Человек, которого все они навещали, располагал к упорядоченности не то что одним своим видом — одной своей тенью. 

Больница святого Мунго находилась в Лондоне. Хорошо хоть не под землей, но даже с учетом этого обстоятельства мест для нормального отдыха там почти не было. Только зимний сад — слабая замена солнечным лучам, шелесту вековых деревьев и легкому ветру. Именно туда Гермиона и направилась. Как всегда. 

— Здравствуйте, профессор.

Снейп почти все свое время проводил в зимнем саду. Он давно поправился: кровь и ткани очистились от яда, и рана на шее зажила — остался только шрам, выделявшийся на бледной коже, словно капли крови на только что выпавшем снегу. А еще — Снейп не говорил. Потому и оставался до сих пор в Мунго, хотя колдомедики утверждали, что связки в полном порядке и по всем медицинским показателям голос должен был давно восстановиться. 

— Как вы?

Снейп выразительно возвел очи горе. Он не делал вид, что ничего не слышит и не понимает, время от времени реагировал на реплики Гермионы — правда, по большей части его реакция сводилась к привычной язвительности, просто на смену колким фразам пришли ироничные жесты, — и вообще не пытался отделаться от ее компании. Но упрямо молчал. Не то чтобы это было неожиданно: Снейп никогда не пытался облегчить окружающим жизнь. Странным, скорее, было то, что колдомедики все-таки оставили его, фактически здорового человека, в Мунго. Особенно в эти дни, когда больница была забита до предела. Люди, восстанавливающиеся после тех или иных темномагических проклятий, — Гермиона знала по собственному опыту, что это требует много времени; новообращенные оборотни — их популяция за время войны увеличилась чуть ли ни втрое; подследственные, предпочитавшие дожидаться решения суда не в Азкабане, а здесь. За соответствующую плату, разумеется, но Кингсли временно махнул на это рукой: ему и в министерстве пока проблем хватало. Порой Гермионе казалось, что в этом странном попустительстве по отношению к Снейпу виноват Гарри, но сказать точно она не могла. Они с Гарри никогда не говорили о Снейпе. 

— Профессор Макгонагалл восстановила Выручай-комнату, — сообщила Гермиона. Снейп слегка прищурил глаза, и на его лице появилось такое выражение, будто он раздумывает, скрыть ему свою заинтересованность или не стоит. 

Гермиона сама не знала, зачем рассказывает — хотя точнее было бы сказать «докладывает» — Снейпу о ходе восстановительных работ в Хогвартсе. Возможно, дело было именно в блеске его глаз. Гарри и Рон тоже ее слушали, но это была просто дружеская вежливость; вежливость людей, не равнодушных к ее жизни, но при этом очень далеких от проблем Хогвартса. Жизнь Гарри и Рона теперь протекала в министерстве. А Снейп, где бы он ни находился, как и она сама, по-прежнему оставался там, в шотландских горах. 

— А в ваших подземельях завелась плесень, — добавила Гермиона с улыбкой и присела на скамейку рядом со Снейпом. Тот чуть скосил глаза на ее ноги — от движения форменная хогвартская юбка немного задралась, обнажив длинный шрам ниже правой коленки. Память о подвалах Малфой-мэнора. В любом другом обществе Гермиона немедленно прикрыла бы колени — даже Гарри и Рону она по какой-то непонятной причине старалась не показывать этот шрам, — но рядом со Снейпом это было лишним. Не просто невежливым — в конце концов, нетактично лихорадочно прятать мелкие отметины, когда у самого Снейпа горло изуродовано зубами Нагайны, — а именно лишним. Хотя, возможно, все началось именно с вежливости, но теперь, несколько месяцев спустя, стало привычным и естественным. Кроме того, Гермиону преследовало странное ощущение, что Снейп понимает. Понимает то, что не могла понять она сама. 

— В подземельях ведь не должно быть плесени, верно? Я читала, что это как-то связано с магией замка. 

Снейп криво усмехнулся. Он знал о Хогвартсе, о его магии намного больше Гермионы, а может быть, даже больше профессора Макгонагалл, и, вероятно, те проблемы, которые казались им почти неразрешимыми, для него представлялись просто игрой. Но он по-прежнему молчал. 

— Когда-то «История Хогвартса» казалась мне чуть ли не библией, — неожиданно призналась Гермиона. Глаза Снейпа неожиданно затуманились, словно он вспомнил что-то очень далекое и почти забытое, и на его губах появилась непривычная мягкая улыбка. На несколько секунд, не больше, но все же появилась. Гермиона улыбнулась в ответ. — Но теперь я понимаю, что книга, мягко говоря, не полная. Может, стоит написать более подробный вариант?

Снейп снова возвел глаза к потолку, словно сетуя на глупость собеседника, и Гермиона каким-то непостижимым образом поняла, что именно говорил этот взгляд. «История» написана такой намеренно. 

— Охраняете тайны за́мка, профессор? — поинтересовалась Гермиона. 

Губы Снейпа дрогнули, словно он собирался усмехнуться, но внезапно на край скамейки легла тень, и Снейп повернул голову. 

В зимнем саду было довольно многолюдно. И многие посматривали на Снейпа. Некоторые — с любопытством, но большинство — с едва сдерживаемой и как будто бы робкой злобой. Злиться на героя войны почти неприлично, но что поделать, если роль шпиона требовала от Снейпа поступков, за которые не то что окружающие будут тебя ненавидеть — ты возненавидишь сам себя. Внезапно Гермиона вспомнила, что в первые дни задавалась вопросом, почему нелюдимый замкнутый Снейп завел привычку проводить время в зимнем саду, но потом эта мысль вылетела из головы. Теперь Гермиона была готова переформулировать свой вопрос. Во всяком случае, примерно, потому что спросить вслух: «Что за странный мазохизм?» — у нее бы не повернулся язык. 

— Профессор. — Гермиона старалась, чтобы обращение прозвучало обыденно, но ей не удалось полностью изгнать из голоса сочувствующие нотки. Вряд ли Снейп это оценит, но она и в самом деле понимала его лучше, чем он мог бы подумать. Ей тоже приходилось делать вещи, которыми нельзя гордиться. И, если бы она набралась смелости, она бы сказала Снейпу, что «приходилось» — это еще не самое страшное. Куда страшнее, когда такие воспоминания оседают в сердце не по необходимости, а по собственной глупости, несдержанности или злобе. 

Снейп чуть махнул рукой — самый масштабный жест, что он на памяти Гермионы себе позволил, — как будто говоря: я вас слушаю. Она ответила легким кивком, хотя Снейп в настоящий момент мог разве что краем глаза заметить ее движение. Но почему-то именно сейчас из всего обширного словаря английского языка не получалось подобрать даже пары слов, чтобы сказать хоть что-то. Возможно, потому что голова была слишком занята мыслями, не имевшими отношения к текущей ситуации. 

Гермиона рассеянно осмотрелась по сторонам — просто чтобы отвести взгляд — и заметила в дверях знакомую медово-русую шевелюру. И в тот же момент ее буквально обжег яростный, ненавидящий взгляд. Она резко вскочила на ноги, не желая сталкиваться с этим человеком, но было поздно: с линии между скамейкой и дверью исчезли последние помехи, и Гермиона смогла рассмотреть лицо Мариэтты Эджкомб, когда-то миловидное, а теперь покрытое оспинами и красными пятнами. Отметины стали менее заметны за прошедшие годы — и уж кто-кто, а Гермиона прекрасно знала, каких усилий это стоило колдомедикам. А еще она знала, что до конца эти пятна не сойдут никогда. 

Да, профессор, собственная несдержанность и злоба.

Гермиона дернулась, собираясь уйти. Не слишком разумный порыв, ведь так она совершенно точно столкнулась бы с замершей в дверях Мариэттой, но в этот момент рассуждать здраво не получалось.

— Стойте. 

Гермиона застыла на месте. Не столько от удивления, сколько повинуясь привычке: приказы, отданные этим голосом, всегда выполнялись беспрекословно. Хотя в течение военного года это вряд ли было так, но тот год Гермиона провела вне Хогвартса. 

— От этого нельзя убежать. — Странно, но рана и прошедшие месяцы совсем не сказались на тембре голоса Снейпа. Баритон оставался таким же бархатным, и только долгие паузы между словами напоминали о том, сколько времени Снейп провел в молчании. 

Скрипнула ткань. Снейп поднялся и осторожно положил руку Гермионе на локоть, не пытаясь удержать, а словно поддерживая — как бы нелепо это ни звучало в отношении этого человека. Сердце Гермионы билось где-то в районе солнечного сплетения. Она смотрела в глаза Мариэтты и, словно на уроках окклюменции, о которых рассказывал Гарри, пыталась выстроить вокруг своего сознания щит против того пламени, что изливалось из этих глаз. 

Наконец Мариэтта отвернулась и медленно направилась к кому-то в дальнем уголке зимнего сада. Снейп сразу же убрал руку и снова сел на скамейку. 

Гермиона с трудом перевела дух.

— Вы симулянт, профессор, — усмехнулась она. — Кто бы мог подумать?

Снейп недоверчиво приподнял правую бровь — такой знакомый жест! — и выразительно наклонил голову. И правильно: эта мысль приходила в голову всем. 

— Я ведь почувствовала бы применение легилименции? — Гермиона не столько спрашивала, сколько думала вслух. Нет, легилименцию Снейп не применял, и все же каким-то непостижимым образом понял, что именно произошло в тот короткий момент, когда в зимнем саду появилась Мариэтта. 

— Между прочим, профессор Макгонагалл и Гарри искренне за вас беспокоятся, — озвучила очевидное Гермиона. — Иногда мне кажется, что вам просто нравится усложнять окружающим жизнь.

Снейп чуть повел плечами, словно говоря: мои действия не имеют никакого отношения к усложнению чьей-либо жизни. И, не в такт этому откровенному, честному жесту, усмехнулся с привычной язвительностью и все так же медленно проворчал:

— Для вас я готов сделать исключение.

  
_Конец_   



End file.
